High Fever!
by Shana-Tan2131
Summary: Tatsuki is sick with a bad cold and Orihime Takes care of her.WARNING STORY CONTAIN'S ABDL CONTENT DIAPERS AND MAY BE POORLY WRITTEN.


**Authors Notes:_ This story was a request from one of my fan's insanevoices09 he/she wanted a story where Orihime would be motherly to Tatsuki so this is it, I hope all my readers enjoy this story. If any one else has a anime that they want me to make into a ABDL story then please PM it to me.

* * *

_***Cough*, *Cough* the girl violently coughed from under her sheets covering her mouth with her hand. Tatsuki Arisawa rose from her sheets and stepped out of bed. Her nose was runny her eyes were red and puffy and her whole entire body aced and felt heavy as concrete. "Did I catch a cold?" She asked herself as she took a step forward and lost her balance falling to her knees thanks to dizziness. "Maybe I am sick." Tatsuki said sniffing the dripping snot back into her nose. After recovering from her dizziness Tatsuki quickly dressed into her school uniform grabbed her school bag and left her house. On her way to school Tatsuki met up with Orihime who was looking chipper as usual.

"Tatsuki are you ok? You don't look too good." Orihime asked worryingly.

"Yeah I'm fine Orihime I just caught a nasty cold that all." Tatsuki said weakly.

"Maybe you should go and see the nurse when we get to school and you can go and lye down." Orihime placing her cool hand on top to Tatsuki's forehead which actually felt good to the sick girl.

"No it's ok Orihime really, I'll be fineeeeeee-" Tatsuki said falling over and passing out. Luckily they were already in front of the school so some of the other students helped carry Tatsuki to the nurse office and to a bed.

It was third period when Tatsuki finally woke feeling worse than when she got out of bed this morning. The first person she saw when opening her eye's was Orihime who was extremely worried and had not left her side once. "Oh Tatsuki I'm so glad your finally woke!" Orihime said hugging her tightly.

"What happened to me Orihime? Oh yeah now I remember I passed out in front of the school gates." Tatsuki said rubbing her head.

The school nurse walked up to Tatsuki and reached into her shirt pulling out the thermometer under her arm pit. "39 degrees Celsius looks like you have a fever, you need to go home Miss Arisawa, I'll call you mother and have her come pick you up."

"My mom's out of town on a business trip and wont be back for three days. *Caugh* *Caugh*"

"That no good Tatsuki, how about I take care of you until you all better?" Orihime asked happily.

"No way!" Tatsuki flatly.

"Awww but Tatsuki who not?" Orihime asked in a begging tone.

"Because I'm not ready to die yet." Tatsuki said mentality. "It woud be bad if you caught what I have so no thank you Orihime." Tatsuki said out loud this time. Tatsuki noticed a begging puppy look on Orihime's face and felt sorry. "Fine I'll let you walk me home but that's it ok, you do nothing else but stay away from me until I get better, you got that Orihime. Tatsuki said in a comical threatening tone.

"O-ok" Orihime said quivering in the Corner.

"OK, then I'll give both you girls a pass to go home." The nurse said.

Soon after Orihime and Tatsuki left the school grounds, and walked a short distance to Tatsuki's house. When they entered the house Orihime walked Tatsuki strait to her room, Orihime sat her down on the bed and began to unbutton Tatsuki's shirt. Tatsuki quickly jerked away with her hands covering her chest. "Orihime what do you thing you're doing?" Tatsuki was now blushing in a wearied ed-out way.

"What? I'm just helping you to undress." Orihime said innocently.

"W-well I can do that myself ok." Tatsuki said still blushing, she was trying to unbutton her shirt on her own but her fingers were not moving the way she wanted.

"See Tatsuki just let me help you, I mean were both girls so theirs nothing to be embarrassed about." Orihime said fully unbuttoning Tatsuki's shirt. Next Orihime worked on Tatsuki's skirt which she had no problem removing then took her clothes and neatly hung them up in the closet. "Where do you keep your pajamas Tatsuki?"

"Look in my dresser, their should be some sweat pants and a shirt in there."

"OK" Orihime walked over to Tatsuki's dresser and took out the sweat pants and t-shirt and walked back over to Tatsuki, First Orihime had Tatsuki stand up to get each leg trough and pant's holes to the sweats, then Orihime slipped the shirt over Tatsuki's head and worked her arm's through the sleeves. After Orihime finished dressing Tatsuki for bed she laid her down in her bed and covered her up. "Do you need anything else Tatsuki?"

"No I'm fine Orihime, thank you for your help." Tatsuki said before yawning and falling asleep.

Orihime left Tatsuki's house and walked half way back to school when she noticed she left her school bag back in Tatsuki's room." Oh no I got to go and get my bag!" Orihime hurriedly rushed back to Tatsuki's house and let herself in. She tiptoed through the house ducking behind the couch like she was a spy sneaking into a top secret organization. Orihime continued her spy game until she reached Tatsuki"s room and walked in quietly so she would not wake her friend. Apon walking in the room Orihime smelled a faint bad odor and it was coming from Tatsuki's bed. She walked up to where Tatsuki was sleeping and saw the her sheet's were wet. "Oh no did she wet her bed?" Orihime asked her self before shaking her.

Tatsuki slowly woke up to Orihime shaking her. "What? Orihime what are you still doing doing here?" She said giving off a weak yawn. Tatsuki's face completely redden when she first noticed her sheets were wet and that she had wet the bed, second her best friend in the world was there their to witness the whole thing. "OH MY- *Cough*, *Cough*, Ori..hi..me please don't look!" Tatsuki said coughing violently than before.

"Tatsuki please you need to calm down." Orihime pleaded rubbing the girls back. "Come on Tatsuki we need to get you out of these wet clothes or you'll get even sicker." Orihime said pulling Tatsuki out of her bed.

"Orihime please, just leave me alone!" Tatsuki yelled with tears of embarrassment running down her puffy red cheeks.

"No!" Orihime told her firmly, grabbing Tatsuki by the hand and pulling her to her feet. "When we were in middle school you would always save me when ever I was being bullied by those other girls, you were also always their for me even when my brother was killed in the accident and you never stopped being their for me, always being right by my side when I need a shoulder to cry on, now it's my turn to be their for you Tatsuki."

Before Tatsuki could say anything else, she was pulled into the bathroom by Orihime and sat down on the toilet. Orihime then filled the bathtub with warm water and went back over to Tatsuki who was slumped against the wall. "Orihime your not thinking of-" She was cut off by Orihime.

"I think a nice warm bath will do you some good Tatsuki." Orihime said softly walking over to Tatsuki and removing her shirt and bra, then bending down and removing her wet sweats and panties. Tatsuki no longer had the strength to resist Orihime any longer, and she kinda wanted a bath anyway to get the smell of urine off her body.

Tatsuki was gentility sat down in the warm water and reclined herself lying back in the bathtub. Orihime quickly went to work grabbing a wet towel and lathering it with soap. Orihime first started by grabbing one of Tatsuki's arms and began using the towel to clean it then rose her whole arm to get under Tatsuki's armpit. Orihime repeated the process with the other arm and went forward to cleaning Tatsuki's chest area and stomach. Next Orihime worked on Tatsuki's lower body, for this Tatsuki had to stand up while Orihime ran the soapy towel through Tatsuki's sensitive area then going down the thighs then legs and last her feet. Orihime carefully lowered Tatsuki back into the warm water. "OK Tatsuki Stay here and rest a little while I go and get you some new clothes to wear."

"OK" Tatsuki gave a weak reply but was happy that her best friend in the world was taking such good care of her in her time of need.

Before getting Tatsuki some new clothes Orihime walked over to Tatsuki's bed and stripped it of it's sheets, then flipped the mattress over on it's dry side. Orihime took the wet sheets and Tatsuki's wet clothes over to the washing machine and turned it on. Walking over to the closet Orihime took out some fresh sheet's and spread-ed them over Tatsuki's bed, Orihime then walked back to the closet to close it when she caught a gimps of a green package, and grabbed it. "Wow these are still here?" Orihime asked. " Wonder if they will sill fit?"

"Orihime I think I'm ready to get out now." Tatsuki yelled from the bathroom.

"I'm coming." Orihime yelled back first grabbing a long shirt from Tatsuki's dresser. Orihime quickly ran back into the bathroom and using a giant drying towel to dry off Tatsuki's body.

After dressing Tatsuki in the long shirt Orihime helped her out of the bathroom and back into her room. Tatsuki noticed that her sheets had been changed and heard the washing machine running. "Orihime you did not have to do all of this."

"Don't worry Tatsuki just leave every thing to me ok." Orihime said in a singing voice. She lowered Tatsuki back in her bed and covered her up snugly. "Their all comfy now!" Orihime said in a proud voice.

"Thanks for every thing Orihime." Tatsuki said letting out a long yawn, she slowly closed her eyes as she drifted back off to sleep.

It was five in the after noon when Tatsuki woke up feeling slightly better than this morning. She shifted her body through her sheets trying to get comfortable but something felt weird, she felt dampness coming from somewhere but her sheets were not wet this time, Tatsuki also felt something soft hugging her lower area. Tatsuki threw back her sheets and found she was wearing a thick white diaper. "What the hell?" Tatsuki said growling grinding her teeth together. "ORIHIME!" Tatsuki yelling angrily.

Orihime quickly busted into Tatsuki's room wearing a pink apron with her hair tied back in a ponytail. "Tatsuki what is it? Is their some thing wrong?" Orihime asked.

"What the hell is this?" Tatsuki asked pointing at the diaper she was wearing.

"A diaper?"

"I know is a diaper Orihime." Tatsuki now talking in a calm voice. "Why am I wearing it, that's what I want to know?"

"Well when I get sick I wet the bed all the time, and is looks like the same happens to you also Tatsuki." Orihime said poking the soft material in between Tatsuki's legs. " And if your are wondering when I put it on you, well you were dead asleep and did not wake up to anything, so while you were knocked out I diapered you.

"OK now tell me where you got them from." Tatsuki asked getting mad again.

"You forgot Tatsuki?"

"Forgot what Orihime?"

"Remember back when we were both twelve years old, it was after my brother had died and I could not stop wetting the bed, You had asked me to stay at your house that night."

* * *

**…...Flash Back...**

"Here you go Orihime with this you won't have to worry about waking up in wet sheets in the morning." Tatsuki said handing Orihime a diaper.

"What? No way Tatsuki I'm not wearing that, it's for babies." Orihime said turning her head pouting.

"Aw come on Orihime it's just us, I wont tell anybody I swear." Tatsuki said holding the diaper to Orihime's face.

"No I don't wana." Orihime said wining

"Sorry Orihime but you don't have a choice." Tatsuki smiled evilly wiggling her fingers. Tatsuki tackled Orihime the the floor and ripped off all her her clothes until she lied on the floor necked. Tatsuki managed to get the diaper under Orihime's bottom then got up and sat backwards and Orihime's stomach." Hey Orihime you like baby-powder don't you, my mom said make sure I use some on you." Tatsuki said holding up the bottle and sprinkling some on Orihime's privet area while she was still struggling to get Tatsuki off of her. Tatsuki finished the powdering and tapped the diaper up. "There now that wasn't so bad now was it Orihime?"

"You're so mean Tatsuki." Orihime was now crying.

'There, there Orihime it's going to be ok." Tatsuki said patting Orihime on the head.

**…... End Of Flash Back..**.

* * *

"Yeah now I remember, thats karma for you." Tatsuki said flatly. "Now I know how you felt back then."

"I have some nice hot soup ready for you in the kitchen, now let me change your diaper then get you something to fill your tummy ok." Orihime said poking Tatsuki's stomach.

"Hey stop treating me like a little kid." Tatsuki said slapping away Orhime's finger.

"OK Tatsuki, I'm sorry I'll stop." Orihime said giggling. Orihime left the room and quickly returned with another diaper, a bottle of baby-powder and a damp rag. Orihime untapped the wet diaper and took it the from under Tatsuki's bottom. Tatsuki was preparing herself to be wiped with a cold rag but it was actually warm. Next came the diaper which was slid under Tatsuki's bottom then Orihime grabbed the bottle of baby-powder and unscrewed the top.

"No Orihime, no powder." Tatsuki said strictly.

"Aw but why not Tatsuki? It will give off a nice scent to the diaper." Orihime said in a wining tone.

"I already feel childish enough sitting here and letting my friend diaper me, using baby-powder would only make me feel worse."

"Aw come on just a little bit." Orihime squeezed the bottle letting the powder fall out and on to Tatsuki's skin."

"Damn you Orihime, I told you not to." Tatsuki yelled.

"Ops sorry my hand slipped." Orihime said giggling.

"Yeah one of these days my hand is going to slip and rip your arm right out of it's socket" Tatsuki mumbled to herself.

Orihime finally rose the diaper in between Tatsuki's leg and tightly tapped the diaper up. "Now you should feel a whole lot better now Tatsuki."

"I do a little Orihime." Tatsuki said.

"Ok now I want you to try and eat something Tatsuki, sound's good?"

"Yeah I'll try."

Orihime left the room and quickly returned with a tray of hot soup and sat it down in front of Tatsuki. Before Tatsuki has a chance to grab the spoon Orihime had snatched it off the tray with god like speed and dipped the spoon in the soup and held it up to Tatsuki's mouth.

"If you think your feeding me then you've got another thing coming Missy." Tatski said moving her lips but keeping her teeth shut.

Orihime paid no mine to Tatsuki's resistance and reached out and tickled her side ribs causing the girl to open her mouth from laughter, and in went the spoonful of soup. One of the reason's Tatsuki did not want to eat was because she knew that Orihime was a horrible cook, but the soup tasted quite good to her.

"So how dose it Tatsuki? Dose it taste bad?" Orihime asked nervously.

Tatsuki swallowed. "No it taste great Orihime" Tatsuki said excitingly opening her mouth for more. After the soup became a puddle in the bowl Orihime help Tatsuki lye back down in her bed and covered her up again. "Thanks for taking such goof care of me today Orihime." Tatsiki said getting sleepy again.

"No need to thank me Tatsuki, I was just doing what any good friend would do. Now no more talk it's beddy-by now. Orihime threw the sheets over Tatsuki's head."

"I get you for that." Tatsuki said before going back to sleep.

The next morning Tatsuki woke up feeling better then ever, she used her hand to feel her diaper which was dry. "Wow I guess Orihime going all mommy on me really did the trick." She said to her self. Orihime was sleeping soundly in a chair next to Tatsuki's bed. "Orihime wake up." Tatsuki shook Orihime.

When Orihime woke up her eyes and cheeks were red and looked like some color faded her skin. "Tatsuki are you feeling Bette- *Cough*, *Cough*." Orihime was now coughing violently.

"Yeah I'm all better but your not." Tatsuki said holding up a diaper.

Orihime got up from the chair and slowly backed away as she knew her fate. "Tatsuki I'm fine really." Orihime trying to talk her way out, but Tatsuki had tackled her to the floor and her clothes went flying everywhere. "Tatsuki please stoppppppppp!"


End file.
